justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Lean On
(All Stars) |artist = ft. & |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2015 |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Scarf Version) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Scarf Version) |alt = Scarf Version |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Medium (Scarf Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Low (Scarf Version) |mashup = World |dlc = Classic June 22, 2017 (NOW) April 28, 2017 (ZH3) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Scarf Version April 28, 2017 (ZH3) August 24, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Mashup October 25, 2016 (JDU) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Scarf Version) 1 (Mashup) |mc = JD2017/JDU Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Scarf Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Mashup 1A: 1B: Bordeaux Red 2A: Teal Blue 2B: Prussian Blue |pc = / / / to / / / (Classic) to (Scarf Version) |gc = Neon Green/Neon Purple/Neon Pink/Neon Orange to Yellow/Purple/Pink/Orange (Classic) Red (Scarf Version) |lc = (Scarf Version) Sky Blue (Mashup) |pictos = 97 (Classic) 120 (Scarf Version) 94 (Mashup) |audio = |choreo = Classic Kyf Ekamé |perf = Classic Marion Champmartin (P1) Andrea Condorelli (P2) Shirley Domoison (P3) Jerky Jessy (P4) Scarf Version Shweta Shetty |nowc = LeanOn (Classic) LeanOnALT (Scarf Version) }}Mazor Lazer ft. MØ & DJ Snake'in "Lean On", , , , ve da yer alıyor. Ayrıca 'de All Stars Mode'da görünecektir. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Rutin, her biri Hint kıyafetleri olan iki kadın ve iki erkek içerir. Hepsi turuncu bir aura ile sınırlanmıştır. P1 P1 uzun koyu mavi saçlı. Mavi bir maske, siyah ve kırmızı küçük bir şapka, siyah bir sütyen top, kırmızı bir sari pelerin, çeşitli kemerlere sahip mavi gevşek pantolon ve altın ayakkabı giyer. P2 P2, dreadlocks içinde koyu mavi saçları (turuncu ve gök mavisi boyalı parmakları ile) ve mavi sakallı. Yüzünde ve kollarında siyah yuvarlak gözlük, mavi ve turuncu dövmeler, mor düğmeli gömlek, parlak mavi ince pantolon ve parlak mavi enstantane giyer. Ayrıca küçük siyah elmas şeklinde küpeler var. P3 P3'te bir topuzda pembe çizgiler bulunan koyu mavi saçlar var. Kırmızı bir maske, turuncu dövmeler, yeşil ve mavi bir elbise, mavi iç çamaşırı ve siyah ayak bileği botları giyiyor. Aynı zamanda kravat şeklinde bir kolyeye sahipmiş gibi görünüyor. P4 P4 koyu mavi düz üst saçlara sahiptir. Altın bir maske, kırmızı, mavi ve siyah küplü bir gömlek, pembe damla kasık pantolonu ve turuncu enstantane giyer. Sol elinde yeşil bir bileklik ve turuncu boncuklu bileklik ve sağında altın bir manşet var. Rutinin bazı bölümlerinde dansçıların derileri siyahlaşır ve kıyafetlerine siyah ışık etkisi verilir. Turuncu renkler açık yeşil renge döner ve koyu mavi renkler siyah olur. LeanOn Coach 1.png|P1 LeanOn Coach 2.png|P2 LeanOn Coach 3.png|P3 LeanOn Coach 4.png|P4 Scarf Version Eşarp Sürümündeki dansçı, altın pullu kırmızı üst ve mavisi altları olan Arap dansçı kıyafetlerine sahiptir. Altın bir kafa bandı takıyor ve altın bir tasarıma sahip mavi eşarp benzeri bir elbisesi var. Siyah saçları uzun kesimli bir at kuyruğu olan bir topuzla bağlanır. Köpekten şarkının sonuna kadar, kıyafetinin mavi kısmı (fular dahil) siyahlaşıyor ve bu unsurların arkasındaki silueti görülebilir. Arka Plan Klasik Sahne karanlıkta odada başlıyor, merkezde vurgulanan kemer var. Arka plan, şarkının başlangıcında, karanlık, desenli bir duvarın önünde birkaç iplik mor Hindu çiçeği mozaiğini ortaya çıkarıyor. Mozaikler, dansçının hareketleri ile zamanla mavi ve pembe renkte yanar. Koro başladığında, mozaikler neon renkleri ile yanar, renkleri değiştirir ve vurma ile zaman içinde püskürür. Ortadaki kemer de ritimle zamanla ışıldayacak ve fayanslar çiçek mozaikleriyle ışıldayacak ve ana hatlar ritmi de takip edecek.Enstrümantal sırasında, arka plan turuncu bir şemaya sahip olacak ve turuncu ve mor tozun yavaş çekimde patlamasıyla birlikte olacak. Koroda, arka plan koyu mor renkte olacak ve farklı renkler arasında yanıp sönen merkezi bir çiçek olacak. Çiçek, tüm çiçeklerin son altın harekette merkeze karar vermesinden önce, bir dansçı altın bir hareket gerçekleştirdiğinde her zaman çoğalır. Şarkı, orijinal pozlarında dansçılarla bitiyor ve arka plan, orijinal olarak şarkıyı başlatan oyuncularla aynı. Scarf Version Rutin, bir çölün ortasında bir şekilde dekore edilmiş sütunlarla bir çadırda gerçekleşir.Bu çadırın içinde, Arapça tarzda asılı bir fener, birçok süslü yastık, iki lamba ve bir halı vardır; süslemeler genellikle yanar. Köprü başlamadan önce çadırın çatısı rüzgarla havaya uçurulur ve sonra çöl kaybolur.Çadırın kalan elemanları siyah ve ışıltılı hale gelir. Arka plandaki bu değişim, rüzgârın çatının yeniden ortaya çıkmasıyla şarkının sonuna kadar kalır. Mashup Lean On has a mashup which only features females wearing clothing from around the world. Dancers # - Altın Taşını gösterir. # Gold Move'un numarasını ifade eder. * Hips Don’t Lie * Rich Girl * Walk Like an Egyptian ''(Remake) * ''Pon de Replay ''(Remake) * ''Walk Like an Egyptian ''(Remake) * ''Fancy (Indian Version) * Hips Don't Lie * Rich Girl * Walk Like an Egyptian ''(Remake) * ''Pon de Replay ''(Remake) * ''Walk Like an Egyptian ''(Remake) * ''Fancy (Indian Version) * Hips Don't Lie * Rich Girl * Pon de Replay (Remake) GM * Fancy (Indian Version) * Rich Girl Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde 2 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Bir Altın Dalga (P2 sonra P4, sonra P1 ve P3) * P1: Sağ elinizi ve sonra sol elinizi kaldırın * P2: Kollarını yukarı kaldır, sonra yavaşça ve yavaşça bir daire içine at. * P3: Kollarını yukarı kaldır, sonra ellerinle birlikte Hintli bir poz yap. * P4: Diğer antrenörlere işaret edin.Gold Moves 2: Ellerinizle birlikte Hintli bir poz yapın. Gold Moves 2: Ellerinizle birlikte Hintli bir poz yapın. LeanOn GM 1 (P2).png|Gold Move 1 (P2) LeanOnGM1InGame.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game LeanOn GM 1 (P4).png|Gold Move 1 (P4) LeanOnGM1(P4)InGame.gif|Gold Move 1 (P4) in-game LeanOn GM 1 (P1).png|Gold Move 1 (P1) LeanOnGM(P1)InGame.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game LeanOn GM 1 (P3).png|Gold Move 1 (P3) LeanOnGM(P3)InGame.gif|Gold Move 1 (P3) in-game LeanOn GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 LeanOnAllGMInGame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Scarf Version Eşarp Versiyonu rutininde, hepsi aynı olan 3 Gold Moves vardır: Tüm Gold Moves: Sağ kolunuzu dışarı çıkarın ve döndürün. LeanOnALTGM.png|All Gold Moves Scarf Version- Lean On .gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Mashup'da 1 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves: Sağ elini kaldır ve vücudunu salla. (Pon de Replay) Pondereplay gm 1.png|Gold Move (Pon de Replay) Gold Mashup-Lean On.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *South Asian Sounds *The 2010s Were Banging *Eastern Inspirations *Hall Of Fame *All Songs K-R *Hall Of Fame *Quartets * *Unlimited K-R Scarf Version *Royally Cool *1001 Nights Of Dance *All Songs K-R *1001 Nights Of Dance *Princess * *Unlimited K-R Trivia * Alternatif versiyonda, koç her koroda ardı ardına dört kez dönmesine rağmen, her seferinde sadece ilk iki spin sayılır. * Eşarp Sürümündeki siyah ve altın efekt, 24K Magic'de yeniden kullanıldı. Galeri Game Files LeanOn Square.jpg|''Lean On'' LeanOnALT Square.jpg|''Lean On'' (Scarf Version) LeanOnMU.png|''Lean On'' (Mashup) Leanon_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Leanonalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Scarf Version) Leanon cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Leanon banner bkg 28.png| menu banner (Classic) Leanonalt banner bkg 29.png| menu banner (Scarf Version) Leanon cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) LeanOn1024.png| cover (Classic) Leanonalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Scarf Version) LeanOnP1Ava.png|P1 s avatar on (Classic) 200478.png|P1 s golden avatar (Classic) 300478.png|P1 s diamond avatar (Classic) LeanOnP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar on (Classic) LeanOnALTAva.png|Avatar (Scarf Version) 200519.png|Golden avatar (Scarf Version) 300519.png|Diamond avatar (Scarf Version) Leanon pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) LeanOnALT pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Scarf Version) In-Game Screenshots LeanOn jd2017 menu.png|''Lean On'' on the menu LeanOn jd2017 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Leanon jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Leanonalt jd2017 load.png| loading screen (Scarf Version) Leanonalt jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Scarf Version) Leanonalt jd2017 score.png| score screen (Scarf Version) Leanonmu jd2017 menu.png|Mashup on the menu Leanonmu jd2017 load.png| loading screen (Mashup) Leanonmu jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Mashup) Leanon jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Leanon jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) jd2020leanonclassiccoachselection.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Leanonalt jd2017 gameplay.png| gameplay (Scarf Version) Promotional Images 71zBRaewYvL. SL1000 .jpgPromotional image for Just Dance Controller (with P2 s Beta pose) Leanon hd screenshot2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Leanon hd screenshot3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Leanon hd screenshot4.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Leanon hd screenshot1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 4 jd17-toptracks-preview-majorlazerdjsnakeftm-leanon-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Artwork.just-dance-2017.515x720.2016-06-14.22.png|Promotional coach (P1) Artwork.just-dance-2017.873x2160.2016-06-14.41.png|Promotional coach (P2) Jd17-controllerapp-item-2-person-left.png|Promotional coach (P3) Artwork.just-dance-2017.530x720.2016-06-14.33.png|Promotional coach (P4) JD2017 art coachLeanonAll.png|All coaches Behind the Scenes Lean on bts.png|Behind the scenes (Classic) Lean on p2 bts.png|Behind the scenes (Classic) IMG 4677.jpg|Behind the scenes 1 (Scarf Version) 9bba0436228895.5714be1a8b13a.jpg|Behind the scenes (Scarf version) 966abf36228895.5714be1a8a6f7.jpg|Behind the scenes (Scarf version) 6cd20836228895.5714be1a8bd2b.jpg|Behind the scenes (Scarf version) Sketch LEAN ON.png|Concept art for P2 3e5f5936228895.5714be1a87ae0.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version)https://www.behance.net/gallery/36228895/Just-Dance-2017-Lean-On-(Alternate)Costume-design Leanonalt creative brief 2.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version) Leanonalt creative brief 3.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version) Leanonalt creative brief 4.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version) Leanonalt creative brief 5.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version) Leanonalt creative brief 6.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version) Leanonalt creative brief 7.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version) Leanonalt creative brief 8.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version) Leanonalt creative brief 9.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version) Leanonalt creative brief 10.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version) Leanonalt creative brief 11.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version) Leanonalt creative brief 12.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version) Leanonalt creative brief 13.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version) Leanonalt creative brief 14.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version) Leanonalt creative brief 15.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version) Leanonalt creative brief 16.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version) Leanonalt creative brief 17.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version) Leanonalt creative brief 18.jpg|Creative brief (Scarf version) tumblr omul587BBQ1um30qoo1 500.jpg|Background concept art (Scarf Version) Beta Elements LOSelectionScreen.jpeg|P2 s Beta pose on the coach selection screen LeanOnB Coach 2.png|Beta half coach for P2 Leanon rabbid ava.png|Unused Rabbid avatar for the Classic routine Others Leanon_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Leanonalt_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Scarf Version) Leanon_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Leanonalt_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Scarf Version) 14867534632771492.gif|Proof of the glass effect in 7th-Gen consoles LeanOnMSM.png|Scoring names referencing the performers of the Classic routine Leanon wii different glow.png|The different glow seen on the Wii version of the game Leanon picto error.png|Pictogram error Videos Official Music Video Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) (Official Music Video) Teasers 'Classic' Lean On - Gameplay Teaser (US) Lean On - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Scarf Version' Lean On (Scarf Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Lean On (Scarf Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2017 Lean On Just Dance Now - Lean On 4 players 5 stars Lean On - Just Dance 2016 Lean On - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Lean On - MEGASTAR Lean On - Just Dance 2020 'All Stars Mode' Lean On - Just Dance 2020 (All Stars Mode) 'Scarf Version' Just Dance 2017 - Lean On (Scarf Version) Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Lean On - Alternate (Versão cachecol) Lean On (Scarf Version) - Just Dance Now Lean On (Scarf Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Lean On (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation es:Lean On pl:Lean On en:Lean On fr:Lean On pt-br:Lean On ru:Lean On ro:Lean On Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Major Lazer Şarkıları Kategori:DJ Snake Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Jerky Jessy Kategori:Andrea Condorelli Kategori:Marion Champmartin Kategori:Shweta Shetty Kategori:All Stars